指南/船難
This is a survival guide written primarily for the ''Shipwrecked'' DLC, which introduces new gameplay mechanics and several other changes. Only techniques and strategies unique to Shipwrecked are discussed here. For players who have not played Don't Starve before, see this guide. Day 1 One should play Don't Starve how they usually play for the first day or two - collect resources and food, Campfire for the night, etc. The player will start on an island. Scout the island to get an idea of what resources are readily available, and what resources require a trip to a neighboring isle. Before being able to build a Science Machine for backpack, build a primitive version called the Thatch Pack for more carrying capacity. It might be a good idea to craft a pickaxe, and mine boulders, as flint spawned on the ground can be scarce on the first island. When gathering trees for a Campfire, it is advised to chop down the tallest trees, as they give off the most wood and the seeds for planting new trees. If one chops down a Palm Tree, the Coconuts can be hacked open with a Machete for Halved Coconuts, an edible food item. Jungle Tree can be chopped to obtain Jungle Tree Seeds, which can be used for fuel for a fire, Eggs, and Bananas. However, be advised that Snakes may spawn. Day 2-5 For second or third day, craft a Machete from the tools tab. Use the Machete to hack down four Bamboo Patches and three Viney Bushes to make a Raft from Nautical tab. Deploy the boat onto water and right click to start sailing. One can find Seaweed in shallow oceans, which is a decent source of food in beginning days. When one reaches medium and deep oceans, be sure to sail on the waves for a speed boost. This is accomplished by sailing into the wave from behind towards the direction wave is going. Be sure to avoid going into the waves the wrong direction, as this will add Wetness to the player and cause the boat to lose durability. If one is skilled at sailing, after much practice, one could 'compromise' with the waves. This is accomplished by going in one direction the wave is going, as waves do not go in just one direction, they go North-East, South-East, South-West, and North-West, however barely they could be. The Raft is superior to a Log Raft because of it's speed, although both the Raft and Log Raft have the same durability, 150. Tips: *Explore the seas in circles near the discovered islands in case of need of landing. Searching far off, and finding no land for long time can lead to death. *Pay attention to the color of the waters, as it indicates dept, meaning land, coral reef, tar, etc. can be nearby. *Resources such as Twigs and Gold Nuggets are scarcer in Shipwrecked, so one may have to sail out to farther islands if one was unlucky. It is possible to spawn on an island without any particular resources, such as Flint. *The character's spawning island will not have Gold Nuggets . *Be wary when chopping down Palm Trees. Coconuts can fall onto the player's head, doing 20 HP damage each. It is possible to get very unlucky many Pal coconuts fall in a row. *If hunting mobs such as Spiders or Monkeys for meat, be wary that Crabbits will eat any food items they see on the ground. *Poison is a new game mechanic, where players will slowly lose health and sanity for 3 days if Anti Venom is not consumed. As poison progressively worsen over time, it is very deadly. Poison is inflicted by yellow monsters such as poisonous snakes, Stink Rays and their Poison Fart Clouds from Poisonous Holes. *Crocodogs are the oceanic equivalents of Hound attacks, and will similarly occur every 3–13 days. Before an attack, the player character will comment on their approach (e.g., Wilson says "Did you hear that?"), and the music will change. Unless the player is well equipped to fight at sea, it is better to kite them to an island shore and fight them on land. Caution is advised when fishing at shoals, dropping meat item into the oceans and farming fish such as Bottlenose Ballphins, as Crocodogs (or Sea Hounds) may appear without warning at those times. *Be sure to create base farther away from the shore of islands, as incoming tides will increase character's wetness and put out Campfires. *Make sure to craft an emergency Log Raft if one decides to go on a long expedition without a Boat Repair Kit, so that when the boat is at very low durability, new log raft can be launched to hop on it. *The player may hammer the Debris for some extra Logs and a free Boat Repair Kit . The player may also hammer Crates found randomly, as those will drop random assorted goods, such as refined materials and, more rarely, a can of "Ballphin Free" Tuna, which cannot perish until opened. *Three new sources of Gears in Shipwrecked are a new Chess biome set piece (has a tiny island with a Teleportoo, shallow oceans, and coral) with Floaty Boaty Knights, which drop Gears. The others are Chests (from X Marks the Spot), Sandy Piles or from the Slot Machine. Day 5+ Once a suitable island is found (medium or bigger), with enough food to sustain hunger, with/without Ice Boxes , place down the following (likely in order): *Fire Pit and/or Chiminea ( tab) *Science Machine ( tab) *Alchemy Engine ( tab) (science machine may be hammered down after creating this) *Crock Pots ( tab) *Chests ( tab) Tips: *One Siesta Lean-to may be a good idea because you can regenerate sanity , but there may be better means of doing so. *The player should try to gather materials for a Row Boat . A Boat Torch and Thatch Sail is also recommended at the minimum, or better, a Boat Lantern and Cloth Sail . Snakeskin Sails are also recommended, as they have the highest durability of all sails but have their speed between a Thatch and a Cloth Sail. *Once Row Boat is made, and if you are confident for the situation, make a Trawl Net (also Captain Hat if possible) and try to kill Quacken for its loots. Despite being Boss category monster, Quacken is not very hard to kill. Preparing more than one Trawl Net materials is recommended, as using one Trawl Net might not spawn Quacken. By doing so, player could possibly get armors and most importantly, Walking Cane that will increase player's exploration on land and waters. Boat Repair Kit obtained in the beginning of the game comes in very handy here during combat. Be sure not to drop food for using Trawl Net as this could spawn Sea Hound or Crocodog. *Players may continue to mine, explore, or search for the Yaarctopus (found rarely in Coral Reef biomes, which generates in shallow oceans), and exchange raw fish and trinkets for Dubloons , which can be refined into Gold Nuggets at a Science Machine. The Yaarctopus may also be given specific Shipwrecked Crock Pot recipes for specific boat items, such as a Thatch Sail or a Spyglass . *The player may come across the Slot Machine on a beach, and using it will cost one Dubloons and 5 Sanity . The player has a 71.4% chance to roll three carrots, or a 14.3% chance to roll three skulls or three gold nuggets. Three carrots will spawn various natural items, three skulls will spawn enemies (three Snakes, or Spiders, or Hounds, or five Poison Mosquitoes), while three gold nuggets will spawn rare items. Loot from the Slot Machine can vary, from common items such as Twigs and Cut Grass , or rare loot such as Thulecite Suit or Obsidian . *Craft some equipment for self-protection, including a Machete or Spear . Seashells protect from physical poison attacks while Limestone allows tanking at the cost of speed. (Seashell Suit at the minimum, or a Limestone Suit , both from the tab). *Having a Life Jacket in inventory can come in handy in case of emergency of death on the waters. Equip it before dying. It is recommended to plan this out before the death since player will be dropped on closest island only enough material to make a raft. *An Ice Maker 3000 ( tab) can drastically reduce the player's hunger needs, if combined with a tree farm, and snake-spawning Viney Bushes and/or Spider Dens. Its recipe is one Thermal Stone , five Bamboo, and two Electrical Doodads, from an Alchemy Engine. *Around day 16, players may create a Meat Effigy (-30 from max health for each one built), for Wilson (shaving his Beard) or for others, get their sanity to below 80 and kill Beardlings for Beard Hair . If available, always bring a Life Giving Amulet along. A Piratihatitator will be needed to build a Meat Effigy and a Life Giving Amulet. Further preparations Hurricane Season Hurricane Season is the second season in Shipwrecked, and is equivalent to Winter, though, Freezing is not an issue and plants will still grow normally. By default, Hurricane Season begins on day 21 and ends on day 37. Seagulls will visit land, unlike in other seasons, where they can only be found at sea. Hurricane Season's hazards are constant rain, strong winds (slowing player that walk against the wind, push items, and destroys walls), very frequent lightning (every 5–20 seconds), lack of food caused by Seagulls eating the limpets off the rock, the lack of seeds due to the other birds not appearing in this season (hence it is recommended to stock seeds if plan to grow plants), and the Sealnado. It is advised not to go out sailing or island exploring during the night or even late into Hurricane Season, as the strong winds make any non-wind resistant light source (such as a Campfire) difficult to fuel sufficiently and there will be mostly only Big Waves. Hail also falls during Hurricane Season storms. As of the Eye of the Tiger Shark update, hail is no longer a valid Crock Pot filler, but it can still be kept in an Ice Box indefinitely, extinguish fires, or be refined into Ice from four Hail. Tips: *Chest in items so that it is not pushed away and potentially fall into waters. *A Chiminea is recommended, as they are not affected by strong winds, unlike a Campfire or Fire Pit. *Lightning Rods are also recommended, due to how frequent lightning is. *A Snakeskin Hat and Snakeskin Jacket set ( tab) will fully protect the player from rain and lightning, with Jacket having 60% insulation factor. Click this, Wetness, to personalize which items to wear to prevent rain. *Having a Palm Leaf Hut near a fire can almost completely negate wetness during this season. *When it is absolutely necessary to go out into the rain, or if one did not prepare a Palm Leaf Hut, make sure to have a Straw Hat Monsoon Season Monsoon Season is the third season in Shipwrecked, and is equivalent to Spring. By default, it begins on day 37 and ends on day 58 although by default, the rains won't start until day 41. Monsoon Season's hazards are heavy rain and flooding, although lightning is far less frequent and strong winds never occur. Small puddles form in the beginning of the season and eventually become larger, covering land and inducing wetness, while the tides will also encroach, flooding islands heavily, which, combined with puddles growing, could cover an entire island with wetness if one does not correctly prepare. All normal bees become Killer Bees even ones in Bee Boxes, and crab holes closeup for the season, while Poison Mosquitoes start to appear. Tips: *Sandbags ( tab) can be used to prevent flooding from puddles, and are crafted from two Cloths , and three Sand at a Science Machine, and give four bags when crafted. To use them properly, place them in the middle of new puddles or along the edges of an island shoreline. *A Snakeskin Hat and Snakeskin Jacket set ( tab) will fully protect the player, if they must traverse into flooded areas. *A Brain of Thought ( tab) will allow the player to prototype items anywhere without a crafting station, and may be essential when Monsoon Season flooding renders crafting stations unusable. Its recipe is one Brainy Matter , one Jellyfish , and two Ropes at an Alchemy Engine. *Poison Mosquitoes may be a nuisance during the season, especially if a puddle spawned near one's base. They are fast, difficult to hit, and inflict poison from physical attacks. It is recommended to equip a Seashell Suit or Horned Helmet before engaging them. If one doesn't have access to a Seashell Suit, it is recommended to befriend a Wildbore or two. They can attract the Poison Mosquitoes to some extent thus reducing the chance to get attacked, and making it easier to get the mosquitoes killed with their assistance. Also, friendly Wildbores can help regain Sanity very quickly, which is often at a loss due to wetness. *The Sharkitten Den will open up and Sharkittens will spawn. Going near them, or attacking them causes Tiger Shark to spawn and attack the player. Tiger Shark also can spawn while sailing, during all seasons, but with a higher chance during Monsoon Season. The Tiger Shark spawned without going near its den will not attack the player without getting attacked first, but it will attack everything else in the water and the player can be caught in the cross fire. *To prevent puddles from spawning in base, replace turfs to man-made flooring (such as Wooden Flooring). Tides and expanding puddles can still flood is an exception, however. *Due to this season's heavy flooding which is a threat to any fires and sanity, it is advised to camp out in the center of a large island to avoid wetness. Dry Season Dry Season is the fourth season in Shipwrecked and is equivalent to Summer. By default, it begins on day 58 and ends on day 74. Dry Season's hazards are overheating and constant volcanic eruptions, which launch falling meteors into the air, and flooded areas from Monsoon Season start to dry up. The player may trigger the season earlier by picking up the Volcano Staff from the Volcano Staff set piece. The player will get three warning tremors half of a day before an eruption. When an eruption occurs, meteors will rain down. They'll either destroy structures and set things on fire if on land or cause a ring of Big Waves to spawn from their origin point if fall into the ocean. The world will fill with screen obscuring ash (which does go away eventually), that can make things difficult to see. The player will have a gap of one day between eruptions. As the season goes on, the intensity of eruptions will increase. Meteors will fall every two seconds after one another, and two eruptions can occur in a row, especially during the very end of the season. Tips: *For overheating, an Endothermic Fire Pit and one or two Thermal Stones are suggested, so keeping a secondary chilled stone in a Backpack or Thatch Pack is advised, although if the thermal stone heats up, this could consequently heat up the player faster. A Floral Shirt is also recommended as Shipwrecked makes it far easier to craft and is also available year round. One may also bring along a bunch of Ice if desired (from an Ice Maker 3000), to help with sudden overheating. Chilled Amulet is great if Piratihatitator has been made and a Blue Gem is at hand. Also, a Straw Hat can help slow overheating to give enough time to run to a tree. *If one chooses to sail during eruptions, a Row Boat or better is advised, with a Boat Lantern and Cloth Sail, as the increase in speed will allow the player to sufficiently dodge the meteors and the lantern will be needed if eruptions continue into the night. Multiple spare Cloth Sails and Boat Repair Kits are also recommended. *Since meteors are a major hazard, it is recommended to either inhabit a barren island or go sailing when eruptions occur. Sailing may be easier, since the player has adequate speed to outrun meteors, and having a large expanse of shallow oceans are recommended, as the player will not have normal waves to contend with while they dodge meteors. *Trees can help with sudden overheating. *Always watch out for the edges of the screen turning yellow and waving, as that is a warning before overheating. If this happens during Summer, immediately take precautions to prevent overheating. This yellow effect can happen year round, but only if one is in situations such as forest fires.